1. Field of Use
This invention pertains to a hand tool and more particularly to a hand tool for inserting wire-wrap pins into a wire-wrapped printed circuit board or a panel.
2. Prior Art
Wire-wrap is widely used as a convenient low cost method for prototype development and for short production runs using semiautomatic and automatic machines. It has been noted as offering the advantages of ease of design, freedom of layout, ease of maintenance and parts replacement, ease of design change, good performance and good density. Wire wrapping consists of winding a number of turns of wire around a metal pin or post having at least two sharp edges. Generally, metal pins with 0.025 inch square cross sections are employed.
It has been found that it is very difficult to insert wire-wrap pins into wire-wrap printed circuit boards or panels. Normally, the small pins are contained within a fanning strip. The user or operator removes the pins from the strip by hand and inserts each pin into a press. Then, the user positions the printed circuit board over the inserted pin and engages the press to stake or drive the pin into the board.
Generally, it requires several passes to get the press adjusted so that the pin is inserted at the right depth and angle without damage to the board. Further, since the pin is small as compared to the size of the board and press, it is very difficult to position the board at the correct attitude, so that the pin and hole into which the pin is to be inserted, are properly aligned.
From the foregoing, it is seen that the above procedure is extremely time consuming. Furthermore, pin insertion operations can only be performed in a facility which has press equipment. This necessitates maintenance personnel servicing computer equipment in the field to return those printed circuit boards requiring wiring changes to a control facility.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tool which permits the installation of wire-wrap pins.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tool which allows wire-wrap pins to be easily and reliably installed.